


holding on to me so tight

by deathlytireddan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Wrapping Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: “Phil.”“What.”“That is...that’s really not how you should wrap that.”Phil gives him ado I look like I careexpression and cuts an uneven line across the roll of paper.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	holding on to me so tight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from All I Want For Christmas Is You
> 
> For anon on tumblr who asked for them wrapping Christmas presents! :)

“Phil.”

“What.”

“That is...that’s really not how you should wrap that.”

Phil gives him a _do I look like I care_ expression and cuts an uneven line across the roll of paper.

Phil is on the floor, surrounded by rolls of tape (all but two empty), mountains of wrapping paper (also mostly empty), bits of ribbon, and a pair of scissors positioned dangerously on his thigh, pointing somewhere painful.

Dan is on the sofa, blissfully scrolling through. Instagram. He’s done most of his wrapping already, and he doesn’t leave for Wokingham for a few more days, but Phil is leaving tomorrow, so here they are. 

Dan, blissful. Phil, falling into wrapping induced hysteria.

“Why do you procrastinate _everything_ except for this?” Phil whines, stares at the paper he’s cut just a tiny bit too short.

Dan shrugs. He likes wrapping. 

There’s a bit of paper stuck to the top of Phil’s hair, somehow. He pouts. It’s adorable. 

Dan sighs, moving his laptop aside and sliding onto the floor. “Turn it around.” Why is he so weak for this man? “It’ll fit that way.”

Phil flips it around, and the paper just barely meets in the middle. Dan tapes it into place. “What else have you got?” 

Phil passes him another package eagerly, a glint in his eye like he’s got exactly what he wanted. Dan sticks a piece of tape to his nose.

-

“Jesus, these are horrible. Where did we get them?”

“Huh?” Dan squints down at the paper he’s folding, trying to get a crisper edge.

“These name tags!” They’re waved under Dan’s nose. “I can’t get anything to write on them. It’s all messy and smeared.”

Dan presses down some tape. “Let them dry first.”

“I am! Look.”

Dan looks. Phil is blowing on a name tag, then peeling it off and sticking it to a present. The name is barely legible, even by their bad standards.

“Poor Kath. She’ll wish I went in your place.”

“Oh, shush.” 

“Eloquent.” 

Phil makes a face down at his presents. “I’ll make you eloquent,” he mutters, darkly.

-

“Dan, they seriously just won’t write properly. We should return them.”

“Let me see.” Dan takes them and the pen and writes _Martyn_ in neat (his version, anyway) letters. It looks perfectly fine.

“Really.”

“What can I say, Phil, me and the stickers, we have a connection.” 

Phil looks entirely unimpressed with his antics, but there’s a smile hiding in the corner of his mouth. 

They make eye contact.

Dan bursts into laughter. 

-

“Philllll. Fuck. You’re bleeding on the paper!” Dan swiftly pushes it away and pulls Phil up. “Go, go,” He herds him in the direction of the bathroom. “Hopeless. Actually hopeless.”

“I heard that!” Phil calls over his shoulder.

“I know you did!” 

Why is Dan’s partner literally the clumsiest person in the world, incapable of wrapping five whole Christmas presents without injuring himself? 

-

Dan crawls into bed after Phil, pressing their equally freezing cold feet together.

“Sexy,” Phil yawns. 

Dan pinches his side, gently, and folds into place, filling every cold gap. Phil pulls the blankets up and turns the light out.

“I’ll miss my furnace,” Phil says, wiggling back into Dan. Their space under the blankets is already heating up. 

“Just your furnace? Not your Dan, who helps you with your atrocious wrapping skills?”

Phil scoffs, but it’s soft and fond. He turns over, tucking himself under Dan’s chin, and shivers. “I guess. But you’re so warm.”

Dan remembers when he felt small in Phil’s arms, years ago now. He misses it, sometimes, but this is good, too. He squeezes Phil and feels his finger, wrapped in bandages, shift against Dan’s chest. 

“Okay?” 

“Mm.” Phil visibly wakes himself up. “Yeah. It’s fine. Go to sleep.” 

Dan doesn’t want to. He wants to stay up with Phil, because they won’t be back together for days and nights. He feels nostalgic and a little bit sad.

“Your furnace is gonna miss you too.”

Phil opens one eye, looking up from under Dan’s chin. “The....the furnace filter will miss being inside it’s furnace.”

There’s a beat of silence. 

“What the actual flying fuck.”

Phil giggles into Dan’s bare chest. “I didn’t mean it like that! I don’t know. I can’t do metaphors at one in the morning. Leave me alone. Ugh. Stop laughing at me.” He burrows into Dan’s shaking body and closes his eyes pointedly. “Good night.” 

Dan exhales, trying not to laugh. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> The name tag thing actually did happen with my sibling, and it was hilarious. I guess that makes me the Dan in this situation.
> 
> [reblog on tumblr here](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/189746911155/christmas-prompt-wrapping-presents-holding-on-to)


End file.
